


put my pieces back together

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Relationships, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, Friendship/Love, Im Jaebum | JB-centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, PWP without Porn, Post-Coital, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jaebum breathes out, dazed. He feels overwhelmed, exhausted –safe. There’s a hand in his hair and another extending a bottle of water towards him and a third wiping him clean, and he canfeelthe amount of care that’s being directed towards him from even just this.





	put my pieces back together

**Author's Note:**

> i had like. at least two/three other fics i was trying to write/finish before even starting this one, but somehow this is the one that got done. i love hyung line ot4 so very much. enjoy!!

Jaebum breathes out, dazed. He feels overwhelmed, exhausted – _safe_. There’s a hand in his hair and another extending a bottle of water towards him and a third wiping him clean of come, and he can _feel_ the amount of care that’s being directed towards him from even just this.

He glances upwards so he can get a look at the eyes that accompany said hands, eyes that have never seen him like this before. There are smiles, too, soft and encouraging, and he feels even warmer just seeing them. The other three treated him well, so well. Even with as many times as he’s had one of them like this, fucked out and vulnerable like he is right now, he’s never been able to know how it would make him feel, never known that he’d like it this much.

It’s the first time Jaebum’s ever done this, see. The first time he’s let himself follow instead of lead, the first time he decided he wanted to listen to commands instead of give them, the first time he wanted to be truly taken care of by someone else. It’s even the first time he let one of them – or anyone at all – fuck him, the first time he let there be something more inside him than just a couple of Jinyoung’s fingers as Jinyoung sucked him off. Maybe fitting in all these firsts at once is a bit of an overkill, but Jaebum thinks it’s been worth it. When Mark asks him how he feels, there’s only one way for Jaebum to respond.

“Good,” he says after a moment. He didn’t have to think of how to answer, but he did have to reach for his words. “So good.”

Mark’s done with cleaning him up now, and Jaebum takes the bottle that Jackson’s holding out to him and takes a drink. The water’s cold, is what he needs. He grunts out a _thanks_ when he hands it back. Jinyoung’s hand is still in his hair.

The touch is nothing like the way Jinyoung was pulling at Jaebum’s hair earlier, tugging on it tightly as he fucked Jaebum just as hard. Jinyoung had to be the one to do it, had to be the one Jaebum let inside. Jaebum knew he’d be good at it, knows that well enough from watching Jinyoung fuck Jackson and listening to Jackson beg for it, for _harder-faster-please-more_ , but it wasn’t just because of that. It was because it’s always been the two of them, because they’ve already been so many other firsts for each other. Jaebum had to let Jinyoung have this one, too.

That doesn’t mean that Mark and Jackson don’t mean just as much to Jaebum, though. No, just letting them see him like this, letting them guide him and instruct him even if they weren’t the one who was fucking him, is enough to show how much he trusts and loves them. Jaebum can’t say when, but he’s sure they’ll get their turn at it one day.

“And you were good for us,” Jinyoung says. Jaebum’s heart flips upon hearing that. He’s so used to being the one doling out the praise, whether it’s about practice or performance or in a situation like this. Being the one to receive it is – well. He understands now why Jackson likes it so much. “We’re so proud of you, Jaebum-hyung.”

Jaebum just leans in to the hand Jinyoung’s got in his hair even more. It’s kind of similar to what his cats do to him when they’re looking to be petted, he thinks.

“So proud,” Jackson echoes, and it’s strange hearing and seeing him like this – among the four of them, he takes on this role the least often – but Jaebum knows there’s no need to worry. There was no need to worry during the scene and there’s no need to worry now. He’s just as proud of the three of them as they are of him, and he’s proud of himself, too. He’s had times when he doubted that he’d ever be able to handle submitting, times when he was so sure it was something that was never for him. Even seeing how well the others take it – how Mark’s eyes turn glassy and awed when he’s in the right headspace, how Jackson somehow seems to melt at both the promise of pain _and_ praise, how satisfied Jinyoung is when he curls up afterwards with his head in Jaebum’s lap or against his chest – wasn’t able to push him towards certainty that it was.

Knowing he could rely on the three of them to work together to take good care of him, though, was. There isn’t anyone else he’d let see this side of him, isn’t anyone else he wants to reveal it to. Mark and Jinyoung and Jackson understand that and Jaebum knows it: they know that by doing this, he’s demonstrating how deep his trust for them runs. All four of them might display some degree of trust every time they do a scene like this, whatever side of it they’re on, but tonight was something different. Tonight was something new, something they’ve never seen before, something Jaebum’s never done before.

He let them take him in their hands and take him apart. He let Mark take his mouth roughly, let himself be fucked there as well as from behind, something he usually controls even from down on his knees. He let Jackson’s hand come down on him hard and _loud_ , a complete reversal of roles, something Jaebum’s never had outside of variety show punishment games. He let Jinyoung inside him, deep, let Jinyoung work it up to being hard and fast and everything Jaebum knew Jinyoung could give him. He let them do what they wanted (what he wanted, too), let himself go untouched with his cock hard and leaking and throbbing almost painfully between his legs, let himself beg for it when it was asked of him. He let himself moan and curse and whine and sob, not caring how he looked or sounded because for once, it wasn’t expected of him to be composed, to be in control.

He let them take him apart, and now they’re putting him back together again. Jaebum’s mind is unfocused, but he feels – light, in a way. Like all the worry and weight has been lifted out of him, like it’s simply been brushed off his shoulders to drift somewhere far, far away where he never has to think about it again. All there is for him to think about is Mark and Jackson and Jinyoung and the way their warmth surrounds him and how safe it makes him feel. How _loved_ it makes him feel.

Jaebum shifts around on the bed a little, moving backwards so he can lean against the pillows. Jinyoung follows, staying beside him, and Mark and Jackson settle on either side of the two of them, Mark next to Jaebum and Jackson on Jinyoung’s other side. The bed’s bigger than the ones in the old dorm were, but it’s still difficult to fit all four of them up by the pillows like Jaebum wants. He doesn’t think he could be without any of them right now, though, doesn’t want the perfect square to lose a corner, doesn’t want the triangle surrounding him to lose a side and spring him out into the open, unprotected. He needs all three of them: Jinyoung’s warm words and Mark’s steady hands and Jackson’s easy smile.

And Jaebum has all of that – Jinyoung’s murmuring everything he needs to hear in his ear and one of Mark’s hands is on his shoulder, soothing, and when Jaebum catches Jackson’s eye over Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jackson grins at him, Jaebum swears he feels even more like he could float if he really wanted to. He doesn’t even need to tell them to stay to make sure he has any of that, either. They recognise that he needs them, that they’re wanted, and they’ve recognised it just as easily as they seem to have realised that him doing this is an expression of how strongly he feels about them all. He leans his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder, face pressed to Jinyoung’s skin, and lets his eyes fall shut, breathing Jinyoung in.

“You wanna go to sleep?” Mark asks, squeezing Jaebum’s upper arm. His hand is so warm, his grip so certain. Jaebum can’t help but sigh at the touch.

“Soon,” Jaebum tells him. He doesn’t open his eyes yet, but he smiles. “I’ll sleep whenever it comes.” There’s silence for a moment, but he knows there’s something he should say. Something the others all deserve to hear. “Thank you. For tonight, you know? All of you.”

“It’s no problem.” Jinyoung answers on behalf of the three of them. One of his hands is on Jaebum’s thigh, stroking slowly. “Would you ever do that again? If you needed it, that is.”

Now, Jaebum opens his eyes to answer and lifts his head off of Jinyoung’s shoulder so he can look at them all in turn, so they know that he means it when he says, his voice as firm as he can make it, “I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
